Can you see through these eyes of ice?
by Android 18 fan
Summary: 18 and Krillin find a suspicious man using the dragon balls, and later on regret not stopping him. For their greatest fears shall resurface, and toughest challenges come back stronger than ever. This has been revised from the first version. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okay im revising this WHOLE story! Its totally not making sense to me! The writer even! Anyways, please read and review! This isnt like my other stories! Cell is being remade! Heehee! And along with the future androids! Weeeee!!!! I love ME!**

**Chapter one**

_Should i invite her?_ Krillin questioned himself, who was sitting on the rooftop of Kame house, with his legs criss-crossed, and his arms crossed.

Krillin had allowed Android 18 to stay at Kame House for awhile, since she had nowhere else to go to. She has been staying there for two weeks so far. But she has'nt really done much of anything, seeing as she was in the her room more than half of the time. So Krillin was'nt sure if she was just upset since she could not find her brother, or if she was just being rude. He kind of figured it was both, thought.

Also, Chi-Chi had invited Krillin, and 18, if possible, to camp out with the rest of the gang in the woods. Krillin was going to go no matter what, but he knew 18 needed to get out of the house for once. It's just that the problem is how was he going to ask her? He was also a little afraid of being rejected. The party was this coming weekend, on Saturday, and it was now Tuesday.

_I have to try..._He thought to himself, gulping.

So with his decision, Krillin pushed himself up to his feet. He slowly walked over to the edge of the roof, and jumped off of it, and onto the warm sand, causing a soft plopping sound. The sound comforted Krillin, giving him courage to ask 18. He walked over to the porch, and walked through the already open door.

As Krillin walked towards the stairs, he noticed Roshi lying down on the couch with a porn magazine in his hand, along with a small nose bleed coming down his nostril as he made very weird noises. Krillin rolled his eyes as he continued up the stairs.

Once Krillin came to 18's room, he saw her door was tightly shut, as if signaling she did not want any visitors. Krillin gulped once more, and slowly raised his right arm and lightly knocked on her door.

"What do you want?"18 asked rudely through the door.

"May i come in?"Krillin asked politely, despite the fact 18 was being rude to him.

Krillin heard a low sigh coming from 18, and then heard her answer him. "Fine."

Krillin immediatly grabbed the doorknob and opened the door to find 18 sitting on her bed. She was at the very top, where a window was beside her. Her arms were crossed, and her head was directed towards the window, purposely trying to be rude to Krillin so he would leave her be. Her legs were huddled up against her chest, and she still wore the same clothing from when she was absorbed by Cell. But that was only because she declined Krillin's offer for help.

"May i ask you something?"Krillin got to, twiddling his fingers, which were placed behind his back.

It took 18 a couple of seconds to answer, before saying."Sure..."

"Well...i was wondering...if you would like to come to a camp out with me and the gang?"Krillin asked, gulping once again, preparing to told off.

Krillin could not see 18's face from the position she was in. But if he could have saw her face, it shown confusion. There was a sad sparkle in her both her eyes. Her eyes were averted below, and a guilty look was replacing her confused state.

But suddenly, that look dissapeared, and was replaced with a look of pure hatred. She immediatly turned her head to face him, and scowled at him."No way would i ever want to do that!"

Krillin felt as if the world had just crushed him. He was hurt. He slumped his back and looked down at the ground sadly.

18 just stared at Krillin uncompassionatlely, and asked nosily."Why would you even want to invite someone like me?"

Krillin sighed dissapointidly, and then answered 18."I thought you would have liked to have gotten out of the house...are'nt you lonely?"

18 _tched_ at Krillin, and then answered him."I'm used to it."

"How?"Krillin asked, lifting his head up.

"Does'nt concern you."18 blew him off, turning her head back to the window.

"Well, since you don't wanna do that...then do you at least wanna train with me?"Krillin asked, already suspecting the answer as he walked towards the open door.

18 thought about it for a moment, and realized she could take her anger out on this pathetic human. A crooked, unseen smile, appeared on her lips. She slowly turned her head around to face Krillin, and then answered him."Fine then."

Krillin smiled a little, and nodded, walking out the door, with 18 behind him. As soon as they walked down the stairs, they both noticed Roshi still into his magazine.

18 rolled her eyes at the perverted man, and walked out the door right behind Krillin.

Once out near the water, Krillin dropped into a defensive stance. He slid his right foot out in front, and his other behind him, as he raised his hands up, preparing to block 18's attacks.

18 followed his lead, by then getting into an offensive stance. A small smirk curved at the corner of her lips, but then was soon replaced with a scowl. After a couple seconds of staring Krillin down, she dashed over towards him. She thrusted both of her fists at his schoulder area repeatidly, and attempted to thrust one of her knees into Krillin's gut repeatidly. Krillin immediatly used his ki to make him levitate backwards, as he blocked and ducked. But he could not hold onto his defense, as 18 slammed a successful knee to his gut.

Krillin doubled over in pain, grabbing at his gut. 18 did not give Krillin a chance to react with anything else, as she jumped back a couple inches, and withdrew her right fist behind her, and then thrust it forward into Krillin's forhead. Krillin flew backwards from the blow, and almost landed in the water, as he had regained himself and supressed his ki to stop the fall. But before he could even blast back over to 18, she was already flying right at him with her left arm withdrew out in front of her. Krillin predicted she was attempting to bash him to the side, which he was very correct. But he was too slow to dodge.

So 18 thrusted her arm at his left arm, causing Krillin to fly sideways. 18 suddenly dissapeared, and then reappeared in his path with her right leg withdrew, prepared to spin kick him into the water. Her kick did not miss, and slammed into Krillins side. So with a whoosh, Krillin slammed against the warm Summer water, causing a big explosion of water to fly up, damping 18 a little.

18 folded her arms across her chest and looked down at the water as the water that had exploded into the air came splashing back down into the ocean. She waited for Krillin to come to the surface, but no sign of him was to be seen. Eventually, she sighed. She could not have actually already killed him, could she have? She questioned herself. Soon, after a couple of minutes, she sighed again. She then said aloud."I've got no choice but to..."

She then lowered herself down towards the water. She could not take the wait any longer, and decided to blast down into the dark dephs of the water. She slowly opened her eyes in the water, to notice that Krillin was floating down to the bottom of the ocean floor. Without hesitation, she swam towards Krillin as fast as she could. Once in range, she grabbed ahold of Krillin's arm, and swam upward towards the surface.

Once she reached the surface, and broke through the water with Krillin, she gasped for air desperatly. After regaining her air, she blasted out of the water, and landed on Kame Island again. She set Krillin down and began to think._ How do i do it again? Oh!_

18 bent down on her knees, and sighed. She put both her hands up to Krillin's chest, and jolted down on it quickly a couple of times. Eventually, Krillin sat upright, and coughed up some water.

Without a word said, 18 got up off of her knees, and began towards the door when Krillin said something to her. "Thanks 18..."

Krillin could not see 18's face, but if he could have, he would have seen a timid smile form on her lips. But once again, it dissapeared and was replaced with her sarcasm."Weakling.."

With that, 18 walked back up to her room, leaving behind a confused Krillin.

------------------

18 stepped into her room, and slammed the door shut, turning the lock so noone could bother her. She sighed, closing her eyes as she plopped down on her bed. She laid on her back with her legs straight, and arms crossed.

_Why did i save him...if he's just like his friends?_ 18 questioned herself.

A sudden voice sounded through 18's mind, a voice that was very familar to her human life.'They'll all think of you as nothing more than a machine, something created to only destroy.'

18's eye slowly opened,and she shook her head to the side slowly, trying to wash away an old memory._ He's right...so therefore i shall not go that dumb party and be humiliated. _She reminded herself, closing her eyes again to think.

_I need to quit rehashing things of the past...i do not want to be seen as a weak human ever again._ She thought to herself, sighing aloud.

All of a sudden, the light that was shining through 18's soon dissapeared, and became nothing but darkness. 18 flicked her eyes open and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She turned her head towards the window to notice a yellow light in the distance. _What in the world?_ She thought, becoming curious.

_Why not i take a look? There is nothing for me to do at this place anyways._ 18 decided, already pushing her window open.

18 jumped out of her window, and landed on the sand, causing a soft plop sound to occur. She suddenly heard a door shut behind her, revealing the outline of Krillin. 18 stared at him briefly before asking him. "What is going on?"

"I think the eternal dragon has been summoned..."Krillin continued."Want to come with me and see who's using it?"

18 grunted lowly, and answered Krillin stubbornly. "Fine, but do not expect me to help you if you get into any trouble."

Krillin sighed, and without another word, began to levitate in the air, along with 18, flying towards their destination.

18 crossed her arms rudely, while turning her face the opposite direction of Krillin.

"We better lay low, alright? Don't fly too fast." Krillin instructed, as they were both coming up on the light as it got bigger and lighter.

18 scowled a little in defiance, but answered Krillin eventually."Fine."

Eventually, 18, along with Krillin, were able to see land instead of water. So they decided to silently decend to the ground behind a pile of ruble. From what they could see, there was a young looking man wearing a tight red sleevless shirt, and tight black jeans. His muscles were decently sized, and he had silver pointy hair. Also, there in front of him, were the 7 magical dragon balls, along with the eternal dragon.

"State your three wishes."The eternal dragon commanded in a deep voice.

Whoever the man was, he answered quite boldly to the eternal dragon."I wish for the androids of the future timeline to be brought back alive,shut down within my lab."

Suddenly, the eternal dragon's eyes began to glow red. Finally, his eyes returned back to normal, and he stated."There. It has been done."

Krillin and 18 looked in on the man with confusion as to what he was trying to achieve, and if they should try and prevent him from whatever it was. Well, only Krillin was thinking that. 18 was more puzzled about who that man was, for she recognized him from somewhere.

"And for my next wish...i want you to bring back my old friend, Gero."he commanded, crossing his arms as a smirk formed on his lips.

Once again, the dragon's eyes glowed red for a couple seconds, and eventually turned back to normal."There. It has been done. Now state your final wish."

At the word Gero, 18 became alert. She attempted to jump from behind the ruble, but Krillin grabbed her by the wrist and said."Stay."

"Give me the power to be the strongest warrior on Earth."The man stated, tilting his head sideways while waiting for a reply.

The dragon's eye glowed red for the last time, and became normal again after a while."There. Now i must go now, i bid you farewell."

As soon as the eternal dragon completed his sentence, bright yellow light surrounded his whole body. Soon the light dissapeared to show 7 dragon balls flying in each different direction, causing a screech to sound through the air.

Finally once the sound faded and the sky slowly began to return to normal. The man walked away from where 18 and Krillin were situated.

Suddenly, 18 burst away from Krillin's grip and ran towards the strange man. But before she could reach him, he had teleported out of site. "Where'd he go?! He knows Gero!" 18 demanded, twisting her body around in every way possible to try and spot the man.

"I don't know...but we should figure this out..."Krillin mumbled, beginning to levitate in the air back to Kame House.

18 scowled in aggravation, and ran towards the end of the lan and jumped up off of it and into the air, flying full speed back towards Kame House, leaving behind Krillin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note- Okay, how do you like it? Please review this story, for i would be pleased to know if you like this better than the original "Can** **you see through these eyes of ice?" story. I have my act together, i am going to work on this story alot more now. BoaDestruction has motivated me to continue this story. If he can do it so can i! Yes, i am a competetive person, lol. Anyways, i might decide not to write the next chapter if i get no reviews. I'm tired of having all these views but yet no reviews. You'll like this story, believe me. **

**Love Juuhachigou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'd like to thank my two reviewers for this story, they made it clear i should write more. So yeah, i'm going to continue as long as i get at least one review per chapter. I'm kinda on a cliffhanger though...so yeah...lol.**

**Chapter 2**

18 and Krillin had went back to Kame House, trying to figure out who that strange man was, or how he knew Gero. Not to mention how he knew about another timeline. Actually, only Krillin was questioning all of these. 18 was only concentrated on one thing- she recognized that man from somewhere, and it was very suspicious seeing as he known Gero.

So, 18 was in her room, under her covers, trying to fall into a deep sleep, seeing as it was bedtime. But it was quite hard, seeing as she was so worked up over what just happened.

Krillin, unlike 18, was downstairs with Roshi, trying to figure out those three questions racing through his mind. He just wished he had stopped that man, though. He just kept picking up the feeling something bad was beginning to occur.

--------------------------------------------------

18 turned her back against the wall, lying on her side with her arms huddled up against her chest. Her eyes were already closed, and she was beginning to drift into a deep sleep...

A sudden image flooded through 18's mind. A man with black, spiky hair, a white long sleeve shirt, and levi jeans stood with his arms crossed and a sly smile spread across his face. Below him lay a young blonde girl. The girl was bent over on her knees with her hands on them. You could not see her face, as her head was also bent downwards, causing her short blonde hair to cover her face. The girl wore a skintight pink shirt, which had bloodstains on it, and small little rips. She also wore dark blue jeans, but they were cover with bloodstains, and scattered rips.

The both of them were in a small room that was made of boulder. A small mattress, also stained with blood was in the room. Other than that, there was stains of blood on the ground that they stood on.

The image was a little blurry, but it was good enough to make out this scenery.

The young girl was crying lowly, and if you had have been able to see her face, you would have seen a face drenched with tears. You also would have seen a black eye, and dried up blood on her face. She looked to be in terrible condition.

"Androids do not show emotion."The man with black hair stated to the girl coldly.

Before the girl could even say anything, the man drew his leg up in the air behind him. After a couple of seconds of keeping it up there, he thrusted it forward, into the young girl's gut, causing her to sprawl backwards.

The girl grabbed her stomach where the man hand kicked her. She scowled in pain at him. You could now see her face, and just as said, tears covered her cheeks, along with bloodstains on her forehead. She was gritting her teeth in pain, and slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position with her free hand.

"I'm not an android!"The girl disagreed with her voice full of hate and spite.

The man snickered at the girl, and then shot back."At least not yet you are'nt."

--------------------------------------------

18's eye suddenly flicked open to sunlight shining through her window. Birds were chirping lowly, and she also noticed she was on the end of the bed, where she was not when she went to sleep. She figured it must have been because of her nightmare she was having.

She closed her eyes slowly, and began to think of who that man could've been who had made those wishes with the dragonballs. She kept getting the vibe that she knew him from somewhere. Not to mention, she had a gut feeling that he was a bad man. Something told her she had better stay clear of him, or she would regret it.

A sudden knock caused 18's thoughts to fade away, and her eyes to flick back open. "What?"She growled, having a feeling it was most likely Krillin.

Surely enough, it was Krillin, she realized as he answered her."May i come in?"

"...make it quick..."She answered quickly, staying in the same position, not caring if Krillin saw her like this.

"I was wondering if maybe you would like it if i took you to the mall to go shopping for some new clothing?"Krillin asked nervously, while twiddling his fingers.

18 immediatly perked up from krillin's offer, and immediatly answered him."Of course!"

"Well...whenever your ready...just meet me downstairs."Krillin said, smiling a little at 18.

"I'm already ready."She declared, getting up off of her bed and already walking to the door."So let's get going, alright?"

"Yea."Krillin agreed,walking out the door along with 18.

--------------------------------------------

"So where ya' wanna go first?"Krillin asked 18.

18 ignored Krillin and strode off over to a store called 'Body Shop'.

Krillin sighed as he followed behind 18, shoving his hands deep within his pockets. He could tell this was going to be a lonely day.

-------------------------------------

Just as Krillin had predicted, he was alone the whole time, ignored by 18 despite the fact he had bought her just about everything she wanted for clothing. They had arrived back at Kame House, and were standing near the porch when Krillin suddenly asked 18 something.

"Why do you not want to go to the party"Krillin asked, gulping.

18 looked at Krillin with little interest, and rolled her eyes, while sneering at him. It annoyed her that he kept on and on about this subject. There was no way that she would go to such a place with him. She was not welcome anyways, even if she had wanted to go.

"No."She answered blandly, crossing her arms below her chest.

Krillin slumped his back, and then sighed before responding. "I was why you did not want to go, not that. I already know you do not wish to go."

18 'tched' at Krillin, and turned her back on him."Because i hate you all."She finally answered nonchalently, closing her eyes and sighing.

Krillin felt his heart sink at 18's comment, along with tears well up in his eyes. He could not help but continue to ask her questions."Why? I've nothing except help you out..."

18 felt a sudden rush of anger surge through her body. She felt the need to punch someone, and that someone would have to be Krillin. But she restrained herself. "Shutup before i kill you."She scowled at Krillin.

Krillin cringed under 18's cruelty, and a silent tear slid down his cheek."Why are you like this?"He cried, balling his hands into fists as they began to quake.

More anger and pressure began to rush through 18's veins. She allowed her hands to drop to her side, and balled them up into fists.

Just then, an unwanted memory flooded through 18's mind.

It was hardcore. Blood and darkness surrounded a room filled full of shrieks. A woman lay on the ground, blood flooding from all her wounds. She was on her stomach, so you could not see her face. Even if she was on her back, you still would not have been able to make out her features, as there was too much darkness in the room. Suddenly, as if she was seeing through a camera, the picture she was seeing zoomed away quickly, and onto a different human. A man was hanging from a celing fan, darkness shading his body, as blood seeped down his body. But before you could get a good look at the man, her mind blurred the image, and faded away with a white light. A sudden face appeared of a man up close, just his face. He had spikey black hair, brown eyes, and his eyes were wide open to reveal red tiny veins. It looked as if he had been driven insane. Suddenly, the face began to fade away into total darkness.

The darkness faded away once again to show Kame House, and a heartbroken Krillin behind 18.

Without thinking, 18 twisted her body around and thrust forward her fist into Krillin's forehead. The force of her punch caused Krillin to fly backwards over the water, causing water to fly up in his pathway.

"It's all your fault!"She shrieked, kicking up off the sand and flying towards Krillin.

Krillin regained himself, and teleported away from 18 when she was just about to spin kick him in the arm. He ended up behind her, and took this to his advantage to grab her in a lock.

"What are you talking about?!"He demanded through the tears.

18 squirmed with all her might in attempt to break free from Krillin's tight grip."You know exactly what I'm talking about!"She shrieked, gritting her teeth in blind rage.

"No, i do not!"Krillin backfired.

18 growled at Krillin angrily, and arched her body backwards, stretching her arms and legs out, attempting to get Krillin away from her.

"18, please- tell me what your talking about!"Krillin pleaded with 18.

The only response Krillin got out of 18 was a slam to his forehead with the back of her head. Pain shot through Krillin's head, causing him to loosen his grip on 18, enough to where she could get out of his grasp.

Blood seeped down his forehead, and into his right eye, blinding him momentarily.

18 pushed herself forward, and twisted hr body around to face Krillin. What she saw was not what she expected. Krillin had tears pouring down his cheeks, and blood mixing with them. He was grabbing his forehead in pain, while his eyes were scrunched up.

"Why are you crying?"She demanded.

It took Krillin a couple of seconds before responding. But, he slowly opened his eyes, and lowered them down to answer her.

"You've broken my heart..."Krillin said through a shaky voice and tears."You won't even tell me what's wrong...so instead you attack me like i've done something wrong to you..."

18's eyebrows arched in surpise, and she looked quite taken aback by Krillin's answer."Do you really need to know?"

"Yes...please...just give me a chance!"Krillin answered.

"It's your fault that i have lost my humanity!"18 growled lowly at Krillin.

"How?"Krillin shot back defensivly.

"If it was'nt for your stupid little Goku, I would still have my life!"18 fired at Krillin, beginning to feel tears of thrustration well up in her eyes.

Krillin looked quite shocked and confused. But, he soon realized that she did have a point.

"You got to sit around all that time-goofing off, having fun, enjoying life, being happy, being loved! While i was in that damned lab being tortured every day and night!"18 practically yelled with obvious rage in her voice.

Krillin felt guilt overwhelm him, and sadness at the same time. He knew 18 was right, or at least had a good point.

"So now you know!"18 continued."So you can leave me alone! I'm not going no matter what you say to convince me!"

Krillin felt more sadness come over him. More heartbreak. He had just been crushed by the one he truely loved.

"Don't think you'll be getting any sympathy from me!"18 told off Krillin, blasting off towards Kame House to leave behind a heartbroken Krillin.

--------------------------------------------------

"Why does he even care?"18 mumbled to herself, crossing her arms below her chest as she took a seat on the top of bed.

The sun was setting, and her room was getting darker by the minute. Sun was shining through 18's room, landing on an empty spot near the door. Small dust specks were floating in the air.

18 situated herself on the top part of her bed, up against the wall. She slowly sunk into her covers on her back, sighing aloud. She was trying to calm her mind. She had just spilled her beans, how she felt. She should not have done that. He did not deserve to know. He was crying over his own selfish feelings, not how she felt. He was selfish. Just as she had been told. She was right, along with _him. _The cause of her pain, her tormentor.

'How can i get back at Krillin and his friends?'18 thought to herself evily.'How can i take away...their happiness?'

18 was a bit surprised at her last word in her sentence. She had said that unconsciously. It just came out like that. It must have been how she truely felt though, as she realized a sly smile was forming on her lips.

A sudden idea shot through 18's mind. It was a risky one, and could cost her life. But it does'nt really matter, seeing as she has no purpose, or at least in her perspective she did not.

She could apoligize to Krillin tomorrow. She would not mean it of course, and she was too prideful, so it would be hard. But it would be worth it. After apoligizing to Krillin, she would ask if she could still come to the party. She had a feeling Krillin would most likely still welcome her with open arms. So that was going to be a piece of cake. It was just going to be hard to apoligize to him. Anyway, when everyone went to sleep at camp, she could act to fall asleep, and get out of bed. She could creep into eachother one of their tent's, and kill them off.

But the only one she really had to worry about was Vegeta. He was alot stronger than her, as much as she hated to admit it.

It was a good idea, her perfect revenge. No longer could they achieve happiness if they had no friends. That was the key. Friends. Friends comfort you when your lonely, when your down, so they can pick you up. They can make a difference in one's life. They can convince you from to not suicide. They can turn that frown upside down.

She had no friends, but at one time in her life she had. So she knew how it felt to have a friend. But they had all betrayed her in the end. They either got into a fight with her, or wanted to just use her for something. But Krillin, he had real, true friends. Ones that were not judging him for his looks, or using him for his posessions.

18 was clearly jealous of what Krillin had and what she did not.

But why should she not? Krillin and his friends think that she is some kind of machine, created only for the destruction of Goku. They deserve to be put in their place. They do not deserve to be happy, while she is not.

18 sighed aloud after all the thoughts zooming in her at once came to a stop. She suddenly felt a rush of sleepiness wash over her, causing her eyelids to shut firmly.

After a couple of minutes of closing her eyes, she slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep...or that is what she would have liked to have felt.

------------------------------------------

**Author's note- Okay dudes! XD Meh! I am so hyper right now it ain't funny! All i have to say is two things. I shall not update this story if i do not get any reviews for this chapter. I also might not update if BoaDestruction does nto update the story "War to end all wars.". I wanna know what happens! He left it at a cliffhanger with 18! -sweatdrops- The wait of chapter 18 is driving me insane for real! I've been checking nonstop for this chapter to be published. A word to you dude. Please update, don't give up and quit the story all of a sudden. Or i'll get my mop on chu!**

**Love,**

**Juuhachigou**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hey sorry the long wait; please review this chapter or i'll not even try to work on the next chapter and update it. **

**Chapter 3**

It was dark in 18's room. But not too dark to see that 18 was squirming under her covers, mumbling under her breathe. She was on her back, her arms up to her head, balled into fists. They were slamming up and down on the bed, as if some invisible force were trying to restrain her.

"No- please- let me go!"She growled pleadingly.

* * *

"Just hold still!"Commanded a deep voice.

A man was sitting atop a young woman with blonde hair. His hands were holding down the girls not so easily. She kept on raising her arms up, attempting to knock her attacker off of her.

"No!"The young woman backfired, tears streaming down her swollen cheeks.

The man removed one of his hands away from the girl, and thrusted a fist onto the young girl's cheek. The impact of the blow caused her head to thrust to the side. Blood slowly began to seep it's way down her lip, causing a burning sensation to occur in her mouth.

The young woman yowled in pain, while gritting her teeth.

"Are you finished yet or do you still want some more?"The man questioned thrustratedly.

The girl whimpered in response to him at first, but eventually slowly nodded.

"Good."The man said, satisfaction clearly in his voice as a smirk formed on his lips.

* * *

Krillin was lying on his back against the wall with his arms crossed. His light was still on, since he could not fall asleep.

A sudden bang! against the wall caused Krillin to jump.

'what in the world was that?'Krillin thought to himself as he heard another bang vibrate through the walls.

"Ah...ow!"A soft, pleading voice groaned through the walls.

'18!' Krillin figured out. 'But what's wrong with her...i...guess i should go check it out.'

So with krillin's decision, he pushed himself off of his bed and onto the soft carpeted floor. He tip-toed over to the door, and grabbed the door knob, twisting it slowly and allowing the door to creak open.

Krillin walked out quietly, making sure he did not add any more noise than there already was. He stopped at 18's door, and pressed the side of his head up against the door; listening in on 18.

Krillin could hear light moaning coming through the door, and could also hear covers moving fiercely on her bed. A sudden bang snapped him out of his thoughts, and caused his hand to automatically find the door knob, and twist it open quickly.

The door slammed open, and hit the wall with a bam. Krillin was immediatly engulfed in more darkness, but of course the light from the hallway gave him some vision, but it was still decently dark. But most importantly, 18 was moving violently on her bed. Her legs were flying wildly in the air, kicking at an invisible force. Her head was jerking from side to side every couple of seconds, and small moans were escaping her delicate lips.

Suddenly, 18 began to slide off the side of the bed head first. But just as she was about to hit the ground, Krillin found himself coming to her rescue. He ran towards 18 with his arms extended forward. He caught 18 in his arms gracefully, and lowered his head down to look at her face. She had stopped jerking her head and kicking the air now. Instead, she was now just breathing heavily. Sweat covered her pale face, and her eyes were scrunched up tightly.

18 raised her right hand in an awkward position and grabbed onto Krillin's upper arm. She began to squeeze down on it, increasing the strength by the second. Eventually, the pain that was emitting from Krillin's arm was too much, and he jerked his arms back, causing 18 to fall from his arms and onto the hard carpeted floor with a loud slam.

18 was immediatly jarred awake, and jolted upward and ended up in a sitting position with her legs bent up in the air and her hands holding her up behind her. Her pupil's were small, signaling as if she were afraid, and she looked to be a little confused as she tilted her head up to see Krillin standing to the side of her.

After a couple seconds of uncomfortable silence, 18 asked in a shaky voice."What are you doing in here?"

Krillin gulped nervously, and answered 18 carefully."Well, i heard some noises coming from your room...so i came in here and you were about to fall off the bed...i caught you before ya fell..."

18 hastily pushed herself back up to her feet, and sat herself down on her messed up bed. She scowled at Krillin lowly. She did not like his help. Nor did she need it! She was not a weak human being anymore like she was so many years ago. But it did confuse her to why he still cared after the way she had treated him.

"I dont need your help!"18 shot at him crankily.

Suddenly, 18 remembered about her plan. She could not act this way if she wanted to fake Krillin, and go to that camp. This meant she would have to apoligize for snapping at him. She could worry about apoligizing for hurting his feelings later. It was going to take alot out of her just to apoligize for this, so apoligizing for hurting his feelings was definetly out of the question!

18 gripped onto her blanket tightly, and she furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. She shut her eyelids tightly, and in a slow and clear tone apoligized to Krillin."Sorry...for snapping."

Krillin was quite taken aback by 18's apoligy, and after a couple of seconds he replied to her."It's okay..i understand that your probably just tired..."

"And i'm sorry...about earlier today!"18 shot out without meaning to, despite the fact she had planned not to.

Krilln was even more surprised by 18's apoligy, and it took him quite awhile to take it in. He felt a little bit of relief strike him because of the things 18 had done and said, and it seemed she was taking them all back. A smile began to creep it's way onto his face, and he replied to 18 finally."I accept your apoligy 18."

A small, devious smile formed on 18's lips of victory. She had won, and very easily at that. Just as she had expected. Krillin would most likely do anything for her. He was such an idiot! But, it was a good thing in this case of course. She could easily get anything she wanted out of him probably if she acted nice like this. So she would keep this up the best she could. Tomorrow she would inform him that she would be joining him at the party with his friends.

"Good..."18 murmured under her breathe, and then added louder so Krillin could hear her."Please leave...let me go back to sleep."

Krillin was a little surprised that 18 did not snap at him, and blushed for an unknown reason. He backed up without turning around, and ended up out the door. He finally turned his body around, and shut 18's door quietly behind him along the way.

_Why_ did she just blurt that out? Was she developing a soft spot for that stupid midget? She had better not! He did not deserve her, and besides he and his friends were the cause of her life being changed. if it were not for him and his friends, she'd still be with her brother!

18 shook her head slowly, bringing herself out of her thoughts. She sighed lowly, and crawled back under her covers, and onto her side, facing the wall.

* * *

A low rumble outside Kame House awoke Krilln, causing his body to jolt up into a sitting position. Sweat was pouring down his face, as if he were overheated or possibly even a bad dream. Not only that, but his bare chest was sweaty. He was breathing heavily, too.

Slowly, he shook his head while staring off into space. But, it did not help him to do that. He just as slowly stopped shaking his head and continued to stare thoughtfully at the wall.

'That was so real...'Krillin trailed off in his own thoughts.'But it could'nt really happen...could it?'

Suddenly, Krillin slapped himself on the forehead; which definetly snapped him out of his dazy thoughts.

"It just was a stupid dream krillin!"He scolded himself in a louder tone than he had intended.

Krillin tilted his head to the side to glance out the window, which revealed a blackish cloudy sky. Thank goodness today was not the day to go camping with his friends, or they would be drenched with rain. So, with a sigh he pushed himself up out his bed and walked over to his dresser to get dressed. Though he did not feel like this was very needed as there was a thunderstorm just out Kame House. But then again 18 was staying at Kame House, so he did not want to be rude and dress inappropriatly.

Once Krillin was done dressing himself; now wearing an orange colored shirt that was baggy, and khaki pants that were also baggy, he walked downstairs to the kitchen to fix some breakfast for himself and...what if 18 wanted something to eat? Oh boy, he was in a bit of a pinch. If he were to go up to 18's room, and if she were awake, she would surely rip him a new asshole. But if she had wanted him to fix breakfast for her, and he did not take his time to go up to her room and serve her some, then she would surely mop the floor with him. Either way he had a 99 percent chance of getting his ass beat. He'd have to try though.

So, Krillin headed back upstairs and stopped dead in front of 18's room. He knocked lightly, and surprisingly he got a response.

"Come in."

Krillin obediently opened her door, and walked into 18's room.

"18, I was wondering…would you care for me to make you some breakfast?"Krillin offered kindly.

18 was sitting up in her bed with her legs up to her chest and her arms crossed smugly, resting atop her knees. Her hair was matted, most likely the cause of not brushing it yet. Instead of facing Krillin, she was facing forward; staring off into space as she answered him.

"Uh…"18 thought, before turning her head suddenly towards the direction of Krillin to answer him fully.

18's plan suddenly zoomed through her mind, reminding her of it. If she did not suck up and shown her real side, then she would fail miserably. So, she had to answer calmy.

"No thanks…I'm not very hungry at the moment."

Krillin sighed in relief, and before he could answer, 18 asked him something.

"Why are you sighing?"

"No reason…"Krillin lied, knowing he did not want to anger 18 by telling her what he had thought she would have done.

"There must be a reason."18 shot back at him with a look of curiosity upon her beautiful face.

Krillin began to sweat drop, as he thought of a response.

"Oh, I'm just stressing over some things…"

18 made a face, and replied to him.

"Whatever you say."

Krillin refused to sigh again, even though he would have like to have, and instead headed towards the door and back downstairs.

The rest of the day, it was pretty boring. It just kept raining and raining, along with thunder and lightening. 18 had stayed in her room most of the day, only to use the restroom or to get a small snack. Krillin on the other hand was training out in the aweful weather. Once he went inside, he was drenched to the core and had to immediately change into dry ones. Soon, the both of them fell asleep; 18 in her room, Krillin in his.

* * *

**Author's note- I am so sorry for not updating in a long time! I have been very busy and not in the mood to write. I am working on chapter 4 of Be careful what you wish for. Please, review this chapter or you can forget about me even touching chapter four of this story. I'm sorry if this chapter was short, but I was in a rush…**

**Love,**

**Android18fan**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Dislciamer: HELLO!!! I hope everyone who wanted me to update this is going to read this because this is a pretty I guess important message. I am wanting to rewrite this story and ACTUALLY FINISH IT AND AM SERIOUS ABOUT IT! I have been jotting down ideas in my notebook at school and my boyfriend agrees they are pretty good. So within the next month or two (I am getting my tonsils removed is why there is such a span of time I say) I am going to take this off the site and upload the final new version of the first chapter of this story! **

**Now, there will be only one big change in this storyline- It is based after Krillin and 18 have Maron. The story has the same concept...the androids of the past, cell being reborn, ect. This will be awesome and I can not wait! It will be emotion filled drama and action packed to the core! I figured it would add more taste to the story to have one of my stories FINALLY with their daughter in it! Gosh, I really am pumped up about this because each and every day I plan a new event that will happen in the storyline!**

**Wish me luck and please do read! By the way, I have been busy with school is why I have not updated much. I am maintaining my straight A's and it gets a bit tough sometimes in a certain class.**

**Love,**

** Jennifer**


End file.
